TROFAK Original Version
by Spidey2
Summary: this is mostly how I wanted The Return of FLAG And Knight to turn out in the first place. I am currently writing a new part two, which deals with a rogue organization. Not gonna say, hehe...


Intro: This is the 6th rewrite of the original version of The Return of FLAG and Knight.

Note: These are the AIs appearing in this story:

KARR2K=Original KARR Rebuilt

KARR3K= 08 Shelby Mustang KARR rebuilt

KI2T= the Knight Industries 2000 (Original, Rebuilt as an 2007 Mustang GT)

KI3T= the Knight Industries 3000 (New KITT)

KIM=the Knight Industries Motodroid(motorcycle version of KI2T)

KAM=the Knight Automated Motodroid(motorcycle version of KARR2K)

KATT=the Knight Automated Three Thousand (female version of KI3T)

KIRA=the Knight Industries Roving Autodroid ( a female Knight class AI put into the body of an 2005 black Acura NSX)

KILIE=the Knight Industries Living Intelligent Entity (KI2T's daughter)

KARIE= the Knight Automated Roving Intelligent Entity (KARR's daughter, programming wise, but has the body of an silver 2010 Eleanor Mustang)

KACE=the Knight Automated Combat Entity (KARR3K's and KI3T's younger brother, and KARIE's uncle)

Secondary Note: The story takes place immediately two weeks after the episode: "Knight To King's Pawn", but as if the episode happened had Knight Rider 08 had gone further on, to include seasons two and three. This is also an AU story.

and now, the story….

It has been twenty eight years since he was first activated, and twenty four since he was decommissioned. Now, he was needed once more, to fight for those who are powerless; defenseless, to be an crusader and champion for justice once again.

Sarah Graiman, the new executive director of the reborn Knight Industries, and FLAG (Foundation for Law And Government), decided to have KI2T rebuilt as an black 2007 Ford Mustang GT with an stock rear spoiler, and an functional 2005-2009 Mach 1 Mustang hoodscoop that was similar to his original Pontiac Ram Air hoodscoop; as well as an 2007 Parnelli-Jones edition Saleen 302 Mustang front bumper, and a 2009 Chip Foose edition Mustang rear bumper, and Agent 47 retro racing styled mirrors; as well as four 19" painted aluminum Argent wheels with the center area painted metallic black, and taken from the 2011 Ford California Special Mustang on his exterior.

As for his tail lights, they were taken from an 2010 Lincoln MKX, and modified to fit into stock Mustang tail lights for the 2005-2009 model year Mustang bodies.

Finally, as for his front fenders, the width of the vents was taken from Cruizin' Concepts' CVX Eleanor styled GT-SR front fenders for the 2005-2009 model year Mustangs, but were painted black; while the shape of the fenders' vents was taken from Xenon's 2005-2009 GTS front fenders. This was done so the fenders mirror the look of KI2T's old Trans Am front fenders.

Now, as for his interior, he has an all black dash, tan parchment interior, black door handles and armrests, a tan parchment middle console with black top, and two Saleen 2007 S281 edition Mustang front seats with the louvers removed, and the headrests and seats reupholstered with tan parchment leather.

On his new dash was a black Momo Millennium Evo steering wheel with metallic silver colored endocarps and a red oval in the center of the diamond shaped center with the image of an bust of an black knight with a headcrest in the center of the oval, and the words Knight 2000 in white Eurostile Bold, and Eurostile Extended font.

The top and bottom of the steering wheel, however, were cut off, allowing the top and bottom of the side grips to curve inward towards the center to give the steering wheel more of an gullwing feel.

Also, his new dash electronics were touchscreens that replaced his old digital tachometer, and gauges; which were placed behind a hard acrylic dash and plastic that would act as glass, and they were placed behind his new steering wheel.

Also on the dash was an new crystal orb vox mounted inside an billet faceplate with the speaker mounts painted matte and gloss black, to give the faceplate a flat yet shiny look, while inside the orb was an smoky black background, and his three original red voxlines.

Below his new vox, and at the front of the dash where it met the middle console, was another touchscreen panel, an Apple iPad; that will act as his new diagnostics screen, while there were two more iPads mounted at the rear of the middle console, and inside the black overhead console.

The two new screens will take place of his old function switches and buttons that he had in his original 1982 Pontiac Trans Am body.

Also mounted into KI2T's new dash, was his old ignition countdown sequencer.

Sarah spared no expense in making KI2T look like his old self, even though he now had an Mustang body, and newer tech as well. Also mounted into the middle console, was an aluminum 2011 Saleen SMS 302 shifter that was painted metallic black, and had black leather on the shifter's grip.

Now, because of all the upgrades in technology and in body as well; KITT was faster, more maneuverable, and had numerable new state of the art weapons to be used on missions to help defend those that need defending.

While he still retained all of his old functions, KITT also has a new tougher shell that protects the exterior of his body, which comprises the combination of the Knight 3000's self repairing nanites that were embedded into his skin by spraying them onto his outer shell, and a newer version of the Molecular Bonded Shell and Pyroclastic Lamination process which now comprised the armor of KITT's exterior.

With the nanites and MBS working in tandem, KITT was now stronger and able to take stronger more powerful hits from higher caliber weapons than when he was active so long ago.

Now that he was finished, Sarah began looking for KI2T's original driver and partner, the original Michael Knight. Sarah found him using the satellites at the SSC's disposal.

Seeing that he was at his lakeside retreat, Sarah retrieved Mike, and told him that she was going to recruit his father.

It was there that Devon Miles, the former Executive Director of FLAG found him eighteen years before, and re-recruited him for one last mission for FLAG before he retired.

"How?" he asked in shock, as Sarah led him to the lab where the rebuilt Knight Industries Two Thousand was. "With an old friend" said Sarah cryptically, as she smirked, and opened the lab's door.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mike in awe, "Who is this?" he asked.

"I am the voice of the Knight Industries Two Thousand's micro processor, K-I-T-T for easy reference; KITT if you prefer. My serial number is Alpha Alpha Delta 722529."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mike in shock again, "You had the Knight 2000 rebuilt?" he replied, after hearing KI2T talk.

"Yes" answered Sarah, "Since this kitt and your father have more experience dealing with the Black River Security Group."

She then adds "I had him rebuilt after they tried to take our KITT and Project Prometheus a year ago."

Acquiescing to Sarah, Mike then nods before turning to KI2T and saying "Hello KITT, I am Mike Traceur, the son of your original driver and partner, as well as your son and successor's driver and partner."

"Nice to meet you Mike, I am glad to see that your father has, at last, settled down" said KI2T.

"Um, Kitt," said Mike awkwardly, "There are a few things you should know, but I will tell you along the way, since Sarah and I are on our way to recruit my father once more."

"I see" said KI2T "Shall we get going then? I would love to see Michael again."

Sarah and Mike nod at each other as Mike climbs into KI2T, while Sarah went back into the SSC's main control room, where the Knight Industries Three Thousand was waiting in his gimbal; which was still.

"Kitt, we are going on an road trip, to recruit Mike's father for FLAG once more."

"What about Mike?" asked KI3T.

"He's going with us" answered Sarah, "But in your father and predecessor, who I had rebuilt."

"May I ask why you had him rebuilt, and as what?" asked KI3T.

"I had him rebuilt because he, and Mike's father, have more experience dealing with Black River, and I had him rebuilt as an 2007 black Ford Mustang GT. Now can we get going?"

"I see, and yes, opening launch bay doors now" said KI3T as he got ready to leave the SSC.

Sarah?" said KI3T. "Yes Kitt?" replied Sarah, after she sat down on KI3T's driver seat. "Are you replacing me?" he asked.

"No! of course not Kitt! I only had your father rebuilt because I needed him so I could make recruiting Mike's father back "into the fold" as it were, easier."

"Ah, I see" said KI3T, "Thank you for alleviating my worries Sarah."

"You're welcome Kitt."

With that, KI3T launched himself out of the SSC, and they then see that they were behind Mike and KI2T. KI3T then pulls beside Mike and KI2T, so he could get a better 'look' at the rebuilt Knight 2000.

"Nicely done Sarah" commented KI3T, "You kept what was essentially my predecessor, and created a new body for him, while using pieces that kept his old look intact. That couldn't have been easy."

"Thank you Kitt, and it wasn't" replied Sarah, grateful for and pleased by KI3T's compliment.

"I agree, Sarah" said KI2T, "you did an excellent job of keeping what was essentially, me, in my new body."

"Thank you Kitt, that means a lot to me, though you don't just have a new hero mode body, you also have a new Super Pursuit Mode body as well; go ahead and try it out" said Sarah.

KI2T does as Sarah suggested, and begins transforming.

The first thing that changed was his hood, it had transformed into that of an 2009 Shelby Cobra Mustang GT500KR hood, with two red solid bar led scanners embedded into the hood where the air intakes were.

The next two things to change were his upper and lower grilles, they had changed from his stock grilles with the pony delete in the upper grille, to ones that were identical to the ones that KI3T had as part of his original Attack Mode, and his rear spoiler changed from that of his stock one, to an all black Mustang V6 spoiler.

Other than that, the last few changes dealt with his front side fenders in that, on them appeared two Shelby Cobra GT500KR Snake emblems; yet they were painted all black, as was his trunklid cap, which had changed from his polished aluminum one with the Mustang logo in the center; to his all black one, with the knight horse chesspiece emblem in the center.

And, his license plate was swapped out with one that read California in small bold red print at the top and 77KR177 in large blue print at the bottom; while his original license plate read California in red at the top, and KNIGHT in bold blue print at the bottom. Both license plates were white in color.

"I must say" said KI2T, "I rather like this new Super Pursuit Mode you incorporated into my new body Sarah. However, I'm gonna go with my original grilles, as then my son won't have any uniqueness if I use these ones."

"That is quite alright father, I have an different attack mode body now." With that, KI3T transformed into his attack mode body.

"very well, I will keep them" said KI2T, "and" he added "Since we are both in our attack modes, shall we have a race to see who arrives at Michael's lake cabin first?"

Smirking, Sarah says "You're on." With that, both AIs and their drivers left the SSC behind.

Eight hours later, they all arrive at Michael's lakeside cabin, and are greeted by the sight of an shocked and perplexed Michael Long; whose mouth went slack with shock when he saw Mike in KI2T, who was back in his normal mode body by then.

Approaching the two Mustangs, Michael stood in between them as Mike climbed out of KI2T. "Uh, hi dad" said Mike nervously as he got out of KI2T.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you son, but why are you here? how did you find me? and another thing, who is this?" asked Michael, pointing to KI2T.

"Hello Michael" said KI2T. "Kitt?" said Michael in shock once more as he recognized his partner's old voice.

"Yes Michael, it's me" said KI2T, "Albeit in a newer faster body, thanks to Charles' daughter, Sarah here."

Surprised at hearing the voice of his old partner, Michael stares in shock at the sight of KITT's new body as he looked Kitt over; walking around his old partner, taking in his new body.

"Wow!" said Michael in awe, "Whoever rebuilt you buddy, made sure you looked like yourself, while giving you this new body."

Approaching Michael once more, Sarah says "That was my idea. I wanted to keep what made KITT, KITT, while using all Mustang parts, and the same touchscreen display panels and tech that are inside the Knight Three Thousand to facilitate his functions and modes; since all his buttons and switches were outdated."

"We are here Michael" said KI2T, getting back on track; "Because our sons and Sarah, need our help."

"Excuse me, did you say sons, Kitt?" "Yes, Michael, sons" said KI2T, "Just as young Mr. Traceur here is your son, the Mustang beside you on the other side, is my son and successor, the Knight Industries Three Thousand."

"Ah, I see" said Michael, "Nice to meet you then, Kitt."

"Likewise, Mr. Knight" said KI3T.

"Now then" said Michael, getting back to business, "You said they needed our help, Kitt."

"Yes Michael" said KI2T "As mercenaries from the Black River Security Group have tried to kidnap my son here, and Project Prometheus a while back, and failed. They need our help to catch these guys Michael."

"Basically Mr. Knight, we need to know if they have any weaknesses, or if their organization has any outside sources" said KI3T.

"It's been close to thirty years now since I last dealt with them" said Michael, "So I don't remember if they had any weaknesses."

"We could still use your help though dad" said Mike.

"Alright, I'm in" said Michael, "Michael Long is no more once more, and Michael Knight is reborn."

"If Michael's returning to service, then so am I" said the reborn AI.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Sarah, "FLAG is officially reborn then."

Sarah" said KI3T "I am picking up two semis headed this way, on my satellite's linkup."

"Good" said sarah, "I was hoping they'd come here."

"You were?" said Mike, confused.

"Yes" answered Sarah, "As they are the two mobile command units for both Kitts here." "Ah", said Mike.

Five minutes later, both trucks arrive, and everyone sees that they are two black Freightliner Cascadia semis with trailers that had gold striping and insignia on them.

The one parked on the left, had the original Knight Industries logo of an horse chesspiece inside the gold shield, below which, was the gold striping.

The second truck had an different shield and striping. However; inside the shield was an cobra snake with an banner going across it diagonally from the top left to the bottom right, and five gold stars arcing over the snake's head from left to right. However, the shield itself, was pentagonal in shape, like the famous Superman S shield.

Both trucks' trailers' rear entries then opened up by lowering the rear welded together doors, which were then used as ramps once they were lowered on the ground.

Since KI3T was actually an GT500KR Shelby Cobra, he went up into the truck on the right with the cobra logo on it's side, while KI2T went up into the one with the original Knight Industries logo on the side.

As soon as everyone was aboard both trucks, Sarah received a transmission from the SSC. "Sarah" said Zoe, "Billy and I are receiving a transponder signal from the area your dad went down in the plane."

"It's been a whole month now though" argued Sarah "why is it transmitting now?"

"Good question Sarah" said Billy, "And I think I've come up with an answer."

"What is it Billy?" asked Sarah. "

"Charles programmed it to go off now, so he would have time to disappear, and not be hunted by the government."

"OK, that makes sense" said Sarah, "And is very much possible."

"Sarah!" exclaimed Zoe, "There seems to be an signal piggybacking onto the transponder's signal."

"That is something only dad would think of doing" said Sarah.

"Looks like you're right Sarah" said Zoe, "Since it's a message for you, from your father."

"Can you put it up on the screen for me Zoe?" asked Sarah

"Yeah" said Zoe, as she flicked her arm in an wave motion, effectively 'throwing' the message up onto the main screen there at the SSC.

The message was another hologram of Charles. "My dearest Sarah" said the hologram, "I am sorry for the deception, but it was necessary so the government couldn't come after either of us."

"The reason for this message is simple" added the hologram "Behind the painting at my house, is an safe. Inside it, are two chips. One is for Kitt, the other is for KARR."

"The one for Kitt has all of his memories and programming. I realized Kitt would need a backup in case something happened to him."

"The chip for KARR, however, has all of his uncorrupted core programming. Also on his chip, is programming to make him more compliant, like Kitt. As for the safe, it can only be opened by a codeword. That codeword is Phoenix. You will need to punch that in on the safe's exterior numerical keypad on the door."

With that, the hologram ended, fading to nothingness, and the screen went black momentarily. Zoe then came back on, and said "That seems to be it, Sarah, Billy went through the message twice, to make sure; before we passed it on to you."

"Thanks you guys" said Sarah "But knowing my dad like I do, this isn't the last we've heard from my father."

Snapping her fingers, Sarah says "Billy, do me a favor, and use the satellites to search for my father in Mexico, using his dna scans as a basis. I have a feeling he's hiding down there."

"Meanwhile, Zoe, I want you to go over Karr's schematics, and analyze any weak points in the design. Kitt beat Karr too easily, I wanna know why."

"Sarah" said KI3T "I have gone over extensively, every detail of my fight with Karr that night. And there is only one conclusion I can come up with, as to why I beat Karr so easily."

"What's that Kitt?" asked Sarah. "Agent hurst had his nano armor shut off" answered KI3T.

"Ok, that makes sense" said Mike, "but why turn it off, wouldn't Karr need it on missions?"

"Jealousy, pure and simple Mike" said Billy. "Agent hurst must've been jealous that Kitt was able to go on missions and Karr wasn't, so he had his nano armor taken offline because of that."

"But why take my chip?" asked KI3T, "Since my programming differs greatly from Karr's, surely he would've realized that."

"That's easy buddy" said Mike "They thought that if they incorporated your programming into Karr's, that Karr would be as compliant as you."

"That's obsurd though!" objected KI3T, "As we now know, he overrode the programming on my original chip."

"Maybe not, son" said KI2T over the comm, listening in. "Remember, if agent Hurst had Karr's nano armor taken offline, who's to say that he didn't override the programming in your original chip; at least, to some degree?"

"That would imply that he knew Karr would go rogue again, and wanted that to happen" said KI3T.

"In one way, he did" said KI2T, "To get rid of you, son, so Karr would become the most advanced AI again."

"That's a scary thought" said Bonnie, making her onscreen appearance for the first time in the semi built for KI2T.

"Yes it is, Miss Barstow" said Sarah.

"Bonnie?" exclaimed Michael in surprise.

"Bless my circuits!" said KI2T "It's good to see you again Bonnie."

"It's good to see you again too, Kitt" said Bonnie.

"And Sarah" added Bonnie, "Call me Bonnie. I also wanted to say, I love how you had Kitt look like himself; even in his new body."

"That wasn't easy, believe me" said Sarah, "Most of his exterior, like his hoodscoop for example; came from Mustang aftermarket piece makers and distributors."

"His front seats, and front bumper, came from Saleen Motorsports. However, we had Saleen remove the louvers from his headrests, and reupholster them, and his seats in tan parchment leather, instead of the charcoal black leather that is usually standard on all Saleen S281 seats from 2007. His front bumper is from an 2007 Parnelli-Jones edition Saleen 302 Mustang as well."

"Well, you certainly did your research Sarah" said Bonnie "Because I love Kitt's new body."

An hour later, both trucks were on the road again, traveling southwest; towards California.

"Sarah" came Billy's voice over the comma, "I believe I found Charles."

"Believe it or not" answered Billy, "In Arizona. He was traveling through Mexico, but he went trough the border three hours ago, in an unmarked old Datsun sport coupe, according to the timestamp on the border cameras at the San Diego and Arizona border ."

"That sounds like him" remarked Sarah, "He must be on his way back to the house, or the SSC. Thanks Billy, see you when we get back."

"Oh! I need you to get 10 mustangs for me as well. Two black GT mustangs with dark charcoal interior, 3 Saleen S281s, and two black Shelby Cobras, one of which; I want with silver striping on the body. All of them 2007 for the model year."

"As well as three more 2011 Saleen SMS 302 edition Mustangs" added Sarah.

"You got it boss" replied Billy, "Plan on rebuilding Karr huh?"

"Both Karrs actually" answered Sarah, "I want the whole Knight AI family back."

"Dad?" said Sarah in shock, as she saw her father making an appearance onscreen at the SSC.

"Hi sweetheart" said Charles.

"It's good to see you again Charles" said Michael. "You as well, Michael, replied Charles.

"Hello Charles" said KI2T. "Kitt?" said Charles in shock. "Yes Charles" it's me" said KI2T.

"Wow" said Charles, seeing KI2T's new body onscreen."Whoever designed your new look, really did a good job of keeping what made you, you."

"Thanks dad" said Sarah, "glad you like. I wanted to honor your work on his original body, so I had Knight Industries look for components that mirrored his original look; but were made for Mustangs."

"And" added Sarah, "His body is that of an stock 2007 Mustang, and yes; that goes for his spoiler as well."

"Sarah, I couldn't be any prouder than I am right now" said Charles, "Kitt looks….In a word, spectacular."

"Thanks dad" said Sarah, "That means alot to me."

"You're welcome sweetheart" said Charles "If you designed Kitt's exterior like you did, I can't wait to see what his interior looks like."

"Then you won't" said KI2T, as he then sent images of his interior to the SSC for Charles to see.

"Wow, even his dash and consoles look like mirror copies of his old ones from his old body" said Charles, surprised and pleased by Sarah's attention to detail.

"Kitt, open your glovebox", said Bonnie. KI2T did as he was told, and opened his glovebox.

Inside, was revealed an black comlink watch and a black translucent earpiece.

The watch was identical to Michael's old one, while the earpiece was new, and would act as his receiver.

Putting them on, Michael tests them by saying" Kitt, can you hear me?" "Loud and clear, Michael" responded KI2T through his earpiece.

Michael's new comlink watch, as he saw, had an screen built into it, which would act as an visual transmitter and recorder.

"Michael" said Sarah, "Bonnie knew you'd want an comlink like the one you had all those years ago, so she made this one for you, but added the screen so you could talk to us face to face when you're not inside Kitt."

"The earpiece will act as an receiver only, and was my idea; since Mike uses one in an similar fashion to keep in contact with the SSC."

"I see" said Michael, "In that case, thank you; both of you."

"You're welcome, Michael" said Bonnie.

Eight hours later, KI2T backs out of his semi as soon as they got closer to the SSC.

Once KI2T was back on the ground, Michael says "Kitt, super pursuit mode, pal."

Acknowledging the order, KI2T says "I had a feeling you'd say that Michael" before transforming and pulling away from both trucks.

"Wow!" exclaimed Michael as he saw his partner's new Super Pursuit Mode body. "Like it Michael?" asked KI2T

"Like it? I love it!"

"I take it you're pleased?" said KI2T.

"Pleased?" said Michael, "I'm knocked out!" "Whoo!"

Meanwhile, back at the SSC, Billy and Charles were working on an new AI chip for the original Karr; since he was going to be rebuilt as well.

As this was going on, Mike got back into KI3T, and pulled out of their semi as well, before having KI3T transform into his attack mode body, and pulling away from both trucks as well.

************** Later that evening….

Stopping for the night at an truck stop near Sacramento, both KITTs drive up into their trucks that night as their drivers and Sarah gather together for a meal in the truck that KI3T had pulled up into for the night.

While they ate, they discussed how both Karrs should look.

"I really like what you did for Kitt's body" said Michael "So let's go with that for original Karr's new body, but give him silver striping along the bottom of his body and the outside of his wheel wells, and his old red scanner."

"As for his interior though", added Michael, "I'm thinking the same interior as my Kitt's, but with the seats in black leather as well."

"Ah, I see, to differentiate their personalities" said Sarah.

"Yeah" answer Michael, "and to give Karr his own individuality as well."

"What about his voicebox interface?" asked Mike.

"Well" said Sarah, "Since we're talking about the original Karr, why not give him his old voxlines, but in red like Kitt's?"

"Oh I see" said Mike, "As a way to show how Kitt's came about"

"Right" answered Sarah, "And we'll leave his successor's voxlines yellow, to differentiate between the two."

"Good idea, Sarah" said Charles, as he reappeared on the galley's main viewing screen.

He and Billy then got to work on removing the front seats from one 2007 Saleen S281, after Billy got back with all the cars; before sending them to SSC's lab 3, where Original KARR was going to be reupholstered with all black leather and removing the louvers in the middle of the headrests.

They then took out the seats from the other S281's, and had the techs remove the louvers from those as well as reupholster them with the new leather, that wasn't dimpled like the seats were originally.

Billy and Charles then drove the rest of the Mustangs into lab 4, where they prepared the bodies for their new interiors.

While Charles worked on Original Karr's new body, Billy worked on the recently destroyed Karr's new body from the inside out.

Using the viewscreen in lab4, Billy asks "Hey Sarah, how do you want New Karr's interior to look?"

"Good question Billy, what do you think Mike?" said Sarah

"Well" said Mike, "I think we should take our cue from Original Karr, and give him the same treatment. What I mean is, give him an interior similar to our Kitt's, but still be different enough that he shines through as his own person."

"Good idea" said Billy, "I like that" he added.

"Thanks" said Mike, "I was thinking of the same color scheme that Our KITT has, charcoal black, and red, but; with red striping going back and up the middle of the seats, with the stripes on either side of the center areas, leaving the middle areas charcoal black."

OOh, I like it" said Billy, "I'll let Charles and the techs know of our KARR's new interior color scheme."

"No need Billy" Said charles, the viewing screen now split as Charles appeared on screen, "I and the techs heard everything, as I tapped into the labs' audio, and had it broadcast between the two labs only." "For design purposes only" he added.

"Cool, thanks Charles" said Billy.

Eighteen months later, both KARRs were complete, and ready for testing in their new bodies...

Original KARR now had the same body as KI2T, even the same exterior components, but where KI2T had an black and tan interior with tan seats

and carpeting; KARR now had an black and tan interior with black leather seats and tan carpeting.

His new interior consisted of an all black dashboard with lcd touchscreen paneling where his old digital readouts and gauges were, an orb vox like the one KI2T now has; yet with his five old ox lines in red now, and an steering wheel identical to KI2T's as well, but with the font reading K.A.R.R. in Eurostile Bold.

He also has the same iPad screens mounted in the same areas as they are in KI2T; as well an stock 2011 Saleen SMS 302 shifter, but was painted black, and given black leather in the middle; to keep his old look.

Overall, KARR may have the same exterior as his younger brother KI2T, but interiorwise, he was his own AI.

As for the other rebuilt KARR, he had an 2009 black Mustang GT body that was converted into an Shelby Cobra GT500KR, but was given an charcoal black and red interior with red striping going back and up the center of the seats and leaving a 6" wide center gap in the middle, and the same grey Momo Millennium Evo steering wheel that KI3T originally had when he was first being tested after rescuing Dr. Graiman two years before….

But, where as KI3T's old steering wheel only had the Momo logo on it in the center, KARR's had KARR embedded into it in white Eurostile Extended font; underneath the new FLAG logo, that of an Cobra snake inside of an pentagonal Superman 'S' Shield looking shield with a banner going across the snake's body from the top left going to the bottom right, and five stars arcing over the snake's head.

This KARR also had the seats from one of the 2007 S281's, and the stock 2011 SMS 302 shifter, but was left alone, keeping it in it's stock coloring.

Meanwhile, in another timeline, another recently resurrected FLAG was getting ready to send it's main operative and their AI partner; into the timestream.

This FLAG was different, however, since the reality it was in, was technologically advanced. In this reality, Knight Industries had advanced so much technologically, that they had an time/reality jumpgate that allowed those trained by Knight Industries; to travel either in time, or to an alternate reality to fix whatever went wrong to begin with.

The operative's name, Charleen "Charlye" Elizabeth Knight. Charleen, or "Charlye" as she likes to be called, is the daughter of Jennifer Knight and and a woman she had a one night stand with after leaving Knight Industries as it's heiress. Jennifer never knew who her lover was at first, only that she had an drunk one night stand with someone she didn't know.

Nine months later, Charleen was born, and Jennifer figured that her mysterious lover that night had to have been an hermaphrodite, as women aren't normally capable of impregnating other women.

Charlye is six feet tall, 150 pounds, with brown hair that has strawberry blonde highlights mixed in and and runs just a bit past her shoulder blades. She has green eyes, light-medium tanned skin, and an lean muscular build (like an female bodybuilder, Monica Brandt for example)

As for personality, she is friendly, spunky, and mischevious, yet is also an closet nerd; as she loves reading comic books and magazines like Popular Science and Science America.

Her background is that of an farmgirl who grew up to be an techie and has an love of motorcycles as well.

Her partner is an AI named KIRA, which is short for Knight Industries Roving Autodroid. KIRA is an 2005 two door Acura NSX coupe that she had redesigned and rebuilt herself using the same technology that is used in the Knight Industries Three Thousand

unlike KI3T, KIRA has an tan interior, and black exterior, but where KI3T doesn't have a removable roof; KIRA does, which is great, as that gives her the versatility she needs when out in the field.

Besides KIRA, Charlye also built an Motorcycle AI named KIM, which is short for Knight Industries Motodroid. KIM is an 2009 Kawasaki Ninja that has been heavily modified with Knight Industries technology so she can help her partner and creator when out in the field.

It is KIM that Charlye most frequently uses while on missions, as most of the missions she is on, are short. But when a more direct approach is needed, she uses KIRA.

since KIRA is an NSX, her body style is reminiscent of the Knight Industries Two Thousand, the original KITT, as well as the Knight Three Thousand, as it seems that both vehicular bodies were combined into one in terms of styling and look.

Also, unlike KI2T, her scanner is internal, not external; like his is.

Unlike Mike Traceur, her cousin, Charlye grew up knowing of her family's history; as Jennifer never hid that from her. During her teenage years, and the early part of her adulthood, Charlye was an lesbian, but is now straight once more; as she is trying to reclaim the part of her that was once a Christian.

Now an civilian once more, Charlye was honorably discharged from the Air Force once she learned that her mother had died, and left everything in her will to Charlye; telling her in a letter that she was now the sole heir to Knight Industries, and of her step uncle, and cousin as well.

While in the Air Force, Charlye was an pilot, flying everything from an FA-18 Fighting Falcon, to an F-15 Eagle.

Meanwhile, in another reality, another member of the Knight family was preparing to leave their timeline behind as well; using another jumpgate. This person however, while looking identical to Mike, was in fact, female, and had another black 2008 Shelby Cobra GT500KR for her vehicle and partner.

The person in question's name is Michaela "Mika" Elizabeth Traceur, and she is the adopted daughter of Jennifer Traceur, and Mike's female counterpart.

Mika is an intimidating woman, as she stands at 6'3, and has an lean muscular build that includes slightly broadened shoulders, long lean sinewy arms and legs, and chiseled six pack abs. Mika also has medium-dark brown hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, and light-medium tanned skin.

Mika's partner, the shelby cobra, was given the acronym KATT; which stands for Knight Automated Three Thousand, and is the female AI counterpart of the Knight 3000, and has two solid bar ice blue led scanners embedded inside the air intakes of the GT500KR hood that was put in place of the stock one when Knight Industries began building her. She also has the same wheels as the rebuilt Knight 2000.

Her interior is medium charcoal and ice blue in color, with the orb inside her voicebox interface having an smoky black background and ice blue vox lines, two on the sides, and one in the middle laying lengthwise vertically.

However, recently, Mika changed her last name from Traceur to Knight when she was "shot" and "killed" so as to prevent her cover from being blown.

Besides being the daughter of Jennifer Traceur, Mika is also the daughter of Michael Knight, formerly, Michael Long.

Mika became the newest FLAG operative after her mother was killed while trying to rescue Charles Graiman, the father of Sarah Graiman; her ex girlfriend and fiancee.

Just as Mika and KATT were leaving their timeline, so were Charlye, KIM, and KIRA from their timeline as well.

A few minutes later, they all arrive in the main timeline where both Michael Knights and Kitts were, arriving at the SSC in the main timeline.

Charlye was inside KIRA's cabin while KIM rolled along behind, and Mika and KATT were behind her.

"Sarah" said KI3T "I am detecting three new vehicular AI's and two drivers waiting outside the SSC, and one of them is an motorcycle AI."

"A motorcycle? chorused everyone in shock and confusion. "Kitt", said Sarah, "Are all of the AI's built from Knight Industries technology?"

"It would appear so Sarah" answered KI3T, before pausing in what, in human terms; would be shock. "Oh my" said KI3T, "One of those AIs, it seems, is my female counterpart, as her acronym reads K A T T. Which seems to stand for Knight Automated Three Thousand."

Knight Automated Three Thousand?" said Michael, "That would mean she came from KARR's line."

"Not necessarily Michael" said KI2T, "She could have just been built to be a counterpart of sorts to my son here, and was given her acronym because KATT is an female name."

"If that's true" said Mike, "Then we must also assume that her driver, whoever he or she is, is a part of the Knight family in one way or another."

Looking towards Billy, Sarah says, "Billy, lower the ramp and open the launch bay doors. As I'm sure, like everyone else here, I am curious to see these new AIs and their drivers."

"Right, Sarah, opening launch bay doors now."

With that, the three AIs and their drivers all entered the SSC and parked inside the SSC''s main control room; where KI3T was resting in his gimbal.

A year earlier, the SSC's underground bunker was expanded, creating enough room for at least four car sized vehicular AIs to park in the main control center inside three more gimbals that were built when the expansion took place.

Upon her first glance at Mike, after first getting out of KATT; Mika was shocked at how much he and she looked alike, having never seeing a male version of herself before.

Even KATT was shocked at how much she resembled KI3T, despite having an ice blue double scanner embedded in her hood, and charcoal and ice blue interior; yet both had the same exterior and Knight Industries technology that was inside each of the AI's.

Mika was the first to introduce herself, saying "Hello Sarah, I am Michaela Traceur, and I am from an reality where I am Mike's female counterpart, but you can call me Mika for short."

"I see" said Sarah. "Nice to meet you Mika."

That was when an new portal opened up, revealing an 2008 GT500KR Mustang which was brilliant silver in color and had medium charcoal black satin striping on the hood, with blue double led solid bar blue scanner lights; while the standard stock mirrors were replaced with Agent 47 racing styled mirrors that were painted brilliant silver, and the stock OEM rear spoiler was replaced with an brilliant silver 2008 V6 rear spoiler wing with medium charcoal black satin striping in the middle. The rear license plate read KARIE, and was white in color with blue lettering and had California at the top in red as well.

As the car got closer, it was revealed that the car's interior was medium charcoal black with medium charcoal black 2007 Saleen S281 bucket seats with the louvers removed from the headrests and an voicebox interface identical to KI3T's, but had a smoky black background inside the crystal orb, as well as KARR's original vox lines, but blue in color.

KARIE wasn't alone however, as she wasn't the only vehicle to exit the portal. In her cabin however, was an alternate counterpart of Mike's former mechanic and best friend, Dustin.

Behind KARIE, was another black 2008 GT500KR Mustang, which had an black and tan interior identical to KI2T's, but was custom made for the 2008 Shelby Cobra's Mustang's body.

While the interior had all the design cues that are standard for most Mustangs of that model year, the Knight Industries of their reality, however; had fabricated the tan paneling by closely copying the interior that was inside KI2T and Original KARR's new Mustang bodies, and modifying it to fit the 2008 Shelby Mustang's body.

Like before with KARIE, this AI too; had seats that were taken out of an 2007 Saleen S281 Mustang, and had the louvers removed; as well as the leather replaced with medium tan parchment leather instead of the dimpled charcoal black leather that was standard on those seats.

On the rear license plate, it read california at the top in small bold red font, and KILIE in large bold blue letters below that.

behind the wheel of this new AI, however, was a young blue eyed brunette woman. This was the daughter of another Michael and Bonnie from another reality, one where both Michael and Bonnie fell in love and had a family after getting married. Her name was Mishael Knight.

Mishael (pronounced michelle), was tall like her father, and had long hair like her mother. She has Michael's curly brown hair, but her hair was shoulder length; like Bonnie's was in her earlier days, and she also had her father's blue eyes as well as his young carefree spirit.

On her face, however; was an look of utter loneliness, someone who felt alone even in an crowded room. Yet, she also had an determined air about her as well. Mishael was the last of her family line, so it fell to her to keep the family business going. She did that by building the black KR AI herself from the chassis up, having been taught how to customize and detail cars by those who were considered the best in their field.

During college, she majored in computer sciences and technology, and minored in robotics and programming. Her knowledge was put to good use when she began developing her car's AI, KILIE. And, KILIE stands for Knight Industries Living Intelligent Entity. KILIE is also KI2T's daughter, programming wise, as the same thing goes for KATT as well.

Meanwhile, in YET another timeline, another Knight AI was preparing to leave his timeline behind, but this AI was different; he had an body that of an 2008 black Shelby GT500 Super Snake, and had the acronym KACE in large bold blue letters on his rear license plate.

His interior, however, while nearly identical to KI3T's, had the same seats as KI2T, but the seats were reupholstered with charcoal black leather that didn't have the standard dimpling on all seats from all Saleen Mustangs from 2007; yet the louvers were removed as well.

Some things that made KACE stand out from KI3T, and KARR3K, other than his body that is; are that KACE has all of KARR3K's original combat capabilities, minus the exoskeletal robot mode. As well as the fact that he also has striping on his body that is a combination of KI3T's black satin striping, and KARR3K's metallic vapor silver striping.

What this means is, while he has the same silver striping as KARR3K, he has the same frosted look to it that KI3T's striping has on his body.

A few minutes after entering the jumpgate, KACE arrives in the main timeline, as the last of the Knight AIs to arrive in the main timeline from another point in the stream called time.

Upon arriving at the SSC, KACE entered the compound through a secret entrance that led to the underground labs where KI2T and KARR2K were rebuilt.

"Sarah" said KI3T, "another Knight AI has appeared on the SSC's secret satellite linkup, and it's in lab 5."

"Thanks Kitt" said Sarah, "can you tell what kind of vehicular body it has?"

"I can" said KI3T, "It's an 2008 GT500 Super Snake, and there are two more 2008 GT500KR's coming this way as well."

"Can you tell what they look like, Kitt?" asked Mike.

"Yes" said KI3T, "One has the same look on the exterior as I do, but has black and tan interior like my father."

"The other one however, has the reversed look, brilliant silver body with black satin striping, and what looks like medium charcoal black interior."

"Here's what is surprising though Mike", said KI3T, "The driver of the silver KR AI is none other than your former mechanic and best friend, Dylan."

"Dylan?" said Mike and Sarah in shock.

"Yes, Dylan" said Dylan, over the SSC's intercom through KARIE's hud audio linkup, after linking up with the SSC's main computer.

"Behind me though" added Dylan, "Is Mishael Knight, and she is the daughter of our reality's Michael Knight and Bonnie Barstow."

"Her AI" said Dylan, "Is the Knight Industries Living Intelligent Entity, or KILIE for short, while my AI and partner is the Knight Automated Roving Intelligent Entity."

"KARIE and KILIE are cousins programming wise, KARIE is KARR's daughter while KILIE is the Knight 2000's."

"Who is KARIE's mother then?" asked Sarah.

"KARIE's mother, programming wise, is Domino, one of the AIs that was a part of Team Knight that was established ten years after Mr. Knight retired from Flag. And Domino was a red 1997 Mustang GT convertible with white striping on her body, and tan interior."

"So who's KILIE's mother then?" asked Mike.

"KILIE's mother is her driver and partner, Mishael, as Mishael is now part cyborg herself, since she lost her left arm and leg when they were crushed after she fell and slid under an I beam as she was helping remove rubble from an crash site so people can be located and rescued. Mishael even designed her own prosthetics."

"The chips that facilitated her prosthetics' functions, were then duplicated and given more programming and coding. This then became the prototype for KILIE's AI the more Mishael progressed in the chip's design."

"Mishael's prosthetics were designed by her as well, but never did she realize that she would end up needing them herself. She designed them for hospitals that needed to replace their patients limbs. And the prosthetics were based off of the endoskeletal arms and legs of the robots used in the Terminator movies, and the arms of Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation."

"What I mean is" said Dylan, "While they have the servo mechanisms similar to those from the Terminator's arms and legs, their skin like coverings were based off of Data's skin, but modified to match her skintone as closely as possible to give them a more human like appearance."

"Ever since I met her, Mishael has been like a sister to me, and we even consider each other siblings."

"You're saying she built prosthetics based off of things from movies and a show?" asked Bonnie, surprised and impressed.

"Mom?" asked Mishael in shock. Mishael then fainted and KILIE took over driving.

"Miss Barstow, Miss Graiman, this is KILIE, I really need you to open the main doors, Mishael just fainted from shock, and her heart is racing."

"Billy, do as she asks, if what Kilie said is true, then we need to get her to the medical wing" said Sarah.

"Right, opening launch bay doors now" said Billy.

"Kilie" said Sarah, "When you enter the hangar, stay up top, we will have a med team waiting for you there."

"Acknowledged, thank you Miss Graiman" said KILIE.

****************************************************************A few minutes later, Sarah and Mike arrive on scene, with the med team already waiting as KILIE pulled into the hangar.

As a medic checked Mishael's pulse, after first opening KILIE's driver side door; she turns to Sarah and says "She will be fine, her pulse is a bit fast; but within tolerable levels for someone in shock."

"Ok, good" said Sarah, "Let's move her to an bunk room. If she wakes up in the medical wing, she might fight us if she needs treatment."

"Yes, Miss Graiman" said the medic, before doing as she was told.

Three months later, in San Bernardino, California; one April Curtis, a former mechanic for KI2T, was doing an errand in the city when she saw the suspiciously familiar shape of an Trans Am transposed Mustang.

It's exterior was all black, and had an hoodscoop, set of mirrors and wheels that reminded April of the ones on the Knight 2000's original body.

'Kitt?' she thought in confusion.

This was when the black car stopped, and turning around; began approaching her slowly.

Stopping, the car let April take a closer look at it's exterior.

Walking around the car, April examines every inch of it. When she got back to the front of the car, that was when she noticed the red scanner mounted behind the upper grille, and the car's front bumper.

"Kitt?' she asked in confusion, "Is that you?"

"Indeed it is April" said KI2T "It's good to see you again."

"Kitt!" cried April happily, before leaning down and kissing his hood.

Laughing, Kitt says "I'm happy to see you too April." That was when he opened his passenger side door for her.

Climbing inside, April says "Last I heard, you were decommissioned. Whoever had you rebuilt, certainly did their homework. They kept what made you, you, while utilizing new tech I see."

"The one who had me rebuilt" began KI2T "Was Sarah Graiman, Charles Graiman's daughter. And I agree, she did an excellent job of keeping what was essentially me; while utilizing all stock and aftermarket Mustang pieces that resembled my original body."

"Were you on your way back home April?" asked KI2T

"I was" answered April, "But I wonder, is FLAG operating again?"

"It is" answered KI2T, "And we could use your help April. I was on my way to re-recruit another former operative, when I saw you."

"Oh, who?" asked April.

"Reginald Cornelius III" Answered KI2T.

"He lives not too far from me actually" answered April. "Kitt, follow me, I'll take you to him; he lives a block away from me."

With that, April exited KI2T, and got into her car; an old '79 red Ford Pinto.

Once April started her car, and pulled away; KI2T followed her.

Twenty minutes later, they arrive in April's neighborhood.

Reggie, upon seeing April arrive with an autonomous Trans Am transposed Mustang behind her; realized the Mustang had to be the Knight 2000 rebuilt.

Walking up to KI2T, Reggie asks "Is that you Kitt?" "Yes Reggie, it is" answered KI2T.

"It's good to see you again pal" said Reggie. "Likewise, Reggie" said KI2T in return.

"Now the family's complete" added KI2T.

"You mean Michael and Bonnie are back?" asked April.

"Yes" answered KI2T, "As is Karr" he added.

"Karr?" said April in shock and horror.

"Relax April" said KI2T, "Karr has been rebuilt, and reprogrammed."

"Rebuilt?" asked Reggie.

"Yes" answered KI2T, "And like before, he has an body identical to mine. Also like before, he has an red scanner like mine, and silver trim lining his body."

"I see" said Reggie, "Whoever had you rebuilt, had Karr rebuilt in a similar manner as well."

"Right" said KI2T, "But where my seats and carpeting are tan in color, Karr's seats are black in color."

"I was sent here to re-recruit you guys" added KI2T, "we need all the help we can get if FLAG is to be fully operable again."

"Count me in" said Reggie. "Me too" said April.

"Great, climb in you guys" said KI2T "Where we're going, there's no need to live in a house, as there are sleeping quarters underground where we're going."

"Oh?" asked Reggie "And where are we going?"

"To FLAG's new headquarters, the SSC" answered KI2T, "The SSC, otherwise known as the Satellite Surveillance Chamber, is underneath an old abandoned Air Force base hangar via an secret tunnel and ramp."

"Interesting" said Reggie "Talk about being under the radar" he added.

"Yes, very under the radar" agreed KI2T.

With that, both April and Reggie climbed inside KI2T, and KI2T started his engine again, before taking off.

an hour later, they arrive at the SSC, and greeting them; was Michael and Bonnie. "Michael!" greeted both April and Reggie in surprise upon seeing him again after so many years. "Bonnie!" greeted Reggie after hugging Michael.

"It's good to see you too, Reggie" said Bonnie, chuckling.

"So tell us" said Michael, "What happened to you guys after FLAG was disbanded all those years ago?"

"Well" began Reggie, "A year after FLAG was no more, April here and I dated for while, then got married and had a daughter together."

"But, after a year of being the Avenger again, she couldn't take it anymore and we got divorced. I soon quit being the Avenger once more and became a full fledged father again, as April and I shared custody of our daughter, Stephanie."

With that, the four old friends walked off, arms on each other's shoulders

as Michael and Bonnie gave April and Reggie a tour of the SSC.

Thus began new adventures for the Knight Family…


End file.
